


Shamed And Shameless

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James likes giving Sirius hickies, and it's a little uncomfortable when they get visitors the next day.





	Shamed And Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Could you please do one where Sirius has like an entire neck full of hickeys and James shameless flaunts that he’s given them to him? You can use this prompt as loosely as you like”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/174727296845/could-you-please-do-one-where-sirius-has-like-an)

Sirius bit his lip, pink in the face and down his chest with a flush. “James,” he moaned.

James released his neck with a wet pop and grinned, nuzzling at Sirius’s skin.

“C’mon, don’ _stop_.”

James didn’t answer him verbally, just went back to marking up Sirius’s neck with as many love bites as he could. When he stopped, he sat up to admire his work, straddling Sirius and absently rubbing his cock against Sirius’s through their clothes.

Sirius was a vision, with a line of hickies up both sides of his neck, purple mottled ovals that marked him as James’s. His chest was bare, but he was still wearing his pants and trousers from supper. His arms were up next to his head with his wrists tied in black chord to the headboard, muscles flexing and straining as he tried to get more stimulation. He grinned, rolling his hips with purpose. “Look at you baby.” He ran his hands up Sirius’s chest, rubbing at his nipples and feeling a spark of heat when Sirius arched up into him with a whimper. “Merlin, look at you.”

“Touch me,” Sirius begged, pushing his hips up to meet James.

James raised himself to his knees and planted his hands on the mattress so he was hovering above Sirius without touching any part of him. “You were doing so well,” he crooned, pressing the lightest of kisses to Sirius’s nose. “Do you really want to mess that up?”

Sirius shook his head.

“Words, sweetheart. Do you want to start misbehaving?”

“No.”

“Good,” James said. He kissed Sirius again, on the mouth this time, full of command and promise. “Check in?” he whispered.

“Green.”

James kissed his cheek, kissed the hickies down one side of his neck, then started on making another on Sirius’s collarbone.

* * *

Sirius woke in James’s arms, warm and safe, albeit a little sore. There was nothing to be done about that though, and honestly he liked the reminder of what they’d done. And for last night? He had _many_ reminders; it looked like a vampire mauled him-- again, not that he minded.

He tottered to the shower, wanting to rinse off all the stickiness. James had wiped him down obviously, but there wasn’t a replacement-- magical or normal-- for a good shower. The hot water soothed most of the lingering aches, but he still put on sweats when he got dressed. He had a morning of lounging on the couch with James and a possible massage waiting, and he couldn’t be more content with that. He was just about to leave when a chime sounded through the flat, indicating that someone was at the door.

He walked out of the bathroom and through their room, seeing that James was just starting to wake. “Wassat?”

“Just someone at the door, you can go back to sleep if you want.”

James reached blindly for his glasses, then stood up and stretched, so Sirius took that as a no.

Sirius went to the door and looked through the peephole, then frowned. Did they make plans and he’d forgotten? Remus, Peter, Lily, _and_ Regulus were all here, looking nonchalant as can be. He unlocked the door and opened it a tad. “Did we have plans?”

“No, but we know neither of you work Saturday’s, and you and James both said we could come by if we wanted,” Regulus said.

Sirius rubbed at his forehead. “Shit. We did say that.”

“Are we interrupting something?” Remus asked.

Sirius sighed, and as much as he wanted to say that yes, they were, he didn’t have it in him to lie. He missed seeing them as frequently as school had allowed, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to turn away all of them here together. “No. Come on in.” He held the door wide for them, and pretended he couldn’t see _them_ seeing all the hickies on his neck.

“Oh,” Peter said, a shit-eating grin on his face, “we’re not interrupting something because you’re already done.” He nodded at James when he walked in. “Nice.”

James was yawning at the time, so he just looked confused and said, “What?”

“What you did to Sirius’s poor neck,” Lily told him. “Honestly, what did it ever to you?”

“Tasted good. And looked good and felt good, if you want to know.” James walked over and put his hand on Sirius’s neck, thumb rubbing at one the many marks.

“James,” Sirius hissed, cheeks red.

“We do,” Lily said.

“No we don’t!” Regulus was quick to correct.

“You know,” Remus said in a conversational tone, “I never thought that Sirius would be the reserved one in this relationship. He used to wax poetic about you-- never shut his mouth, really-- but as soon as you kissed, it’s like someone cast a silencing charm on him.”

“Maybe he has some modesty,” Regulus said, also sporting a blush.

“We lived with him,” Peter said flatly. “Trust me, he doesn’t.”

“Normally I’d agree with you,” Lily said, “but this sort of fights that theory.” She nodded towards Sirius, who was hiding his face in James’s shoulder while also ignoring that it put some of those hickies on prominent display.

Sirius mumbled something against James’s neck that none of them heard. Fortunately, James translated for them. “He wants us to drop it and have breakfast.”

“Seconded!” Regulus voted, even raising his hand.

James nudged Sirius back up and teased, “Prude,” but he said it quietly so that only Sirius (and Remus, with his wolf hearing) would hear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
